April fools day at the Benbow
by Banana-boo
Summary: It’s April Fools Day and Morph has been playing tricks on Jim all day. Can Jim find a way to get back at Morph? CURRENTLY WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE! I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP!


**Here's a story that I've been working on for a long time... but I had some bad writers block and couldn't think of what would happen next. So here'sthe first chapter anyway.  
****DISCLAMER: I do not own Jim, Sarah, B.E.N, or anyone or anything else from Treasure Planet. As I have sayed before, I only wish I did!So no suing! XD**

Jim woke up to the sound of Morph chirping and gurgling as he flew about his head.

"Morning! Morning!" Morph cried happily.

Jim groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Go away Morph," he grumbled. "It's Saturday." But the blob continued to fly around, calling out different phrases.

"Morning Jim! Show a leg! Morning! Morning!" Morph ended with a little chirp.

Jim peeked from underneath the pillow and cast Morph a playful glare and tried to keep a straight face as Morph wagged his little pink tail and looked at Jim hopefully with big cute eyes.

Finally, Jim gave in and let out a laugh. "All right Morph! You win. I'm up!"

Morph let out a happy cry and darted about the room changing into various objects as Jim sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

I wonder why he's so excited Jim thought to himself as Morph zipped through the door. Jim quickly changed into his clothes, then followed him. When he got downstairs, he could hear his mother washing dishes in the kitchen. He looked around the room. He didn't see Morph anywhere. But just because he couldn't see him, didn't mean he wasn't somewhere near.

Figuring, he should help his mother with the dishes, Jim walked into the kitchen. Sarah looked up from her work and smiled at Jim.

"Good morning," she said "I'm surprised your up so early on a Saturday."

Jim chuckled, "Yeah, Morph got me up," he picked up a plate and started to dry it. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"Oh, he's probably around here somewhere. The dear little thing." again she smiled. "Do me a favor Jim, and put those plates on the tables, would you?" she gestured to a stack of white plates, with little flowers carefully painted around the edges that were sitting on the counter.

"Those plates?" asked Jim, noting how nice they were, "Are you expecting company or something?"

"Yes, I invited Delbert and Amelia over," she replied

Jim picked up the stack of plates, headed into the dining room and set them down. He looked around the room. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Where was Morph? Where was B.E.N.?

He lifted one of the plates off the stack and was just going to set it down, when it slipped from his fingers and began its fall to the ground. Jim reached forward to try to catch it again, but his attempt was no good. It fell to the ground, and with a crash, broke into dozens of little pieces.

Jim stood awkwardly for a moment, staring at the little broken bits of ceramic.

_Oh great. _He thought, _Of all the plates I could have broken, it just had to be one of Mom's good ones_.

He knelt down and picked up some of the larger pieces then stood up and was about to head off to the garbage when, the broken pieces in his hand begin to wiggle and become squishy. He was surprised at first, but then smiled as the pieces in his hand, as well as the small ones on the floor, came together and rose into the air to form a little pink blob, that broke off into a fit of laughter.

"Morph!" cried Jim, who couldn't help but laugh too. "Why you little troublemaker you!" he teased, and reached out to grab him.

But Morph easily dodged Jim and flew about the room wildly calling out:

"April fools! April fools! April fools!"

Jim stopped and hit his head with his hand. "Oh!" he cried. "Is that today?"

Morph, so delighted with his trick, continued to repeatedly call out "April fools."

Just then the front door swung open, and B.E.N. walked inside carrying a huge box. Then suddenly dropped it with a loud thunk, ignoring the fact that the box had the word "fragile" stamped all over it.

"JIMMY! My best-est buddy! You're up!" He ran up to Jim and gave him a huge, suffocating, hug.

"Hey B.E.N." Jim managed to say as his breath was squeezed out of him. "Er… B.E.N.?"

"Yeah Jimmy?"

"Um, you can let go now."

"Oops! Sorry Jimmy!"

**Well, that's the first chapter! I'll try to get the next one up soon! It will be better than the first! plez review! and if you feal like flaming someone... um plez don't make it be me! please!XD**


End file.
